Marionette
by Fox of the Seven Valleys
Summary: Dei Iwa is a happy bubbly girl. At first glance you would never guess she had so much darkness in her past that's corrupting her future. When ten criminals from another world arrive she learns the meaning of family. Everything is fine until the arrival of someone from her past. How will Dei handle her past? Howe will these ten strangers help her overcome it?


**Marionette: character info chapter and summary**

**And so it begins….**

**Dei Iwa (Female)**

**Appearance: blonde hair down to shoulders. Keeps in a similar style as Deidara, though she doesn't cover her eye all the way. Blue eyes.**

**Personality: Naïve. She is very innocent yet she puts most things very bluntly. She is very sweet and artistic as well. She is extremely loyal to Sasomi.**

**Age: 16, she's short. I know.**

**School: Blood Moon Academy**

**(line)**

**Sasomi Suna (female)**

**Appearance: red hair. She keeps it in a messy spiky bun with senbon holding it up. She has spiky side swept bangs. She has golden brown eyes. She is two inches taller than Dei.**

**Personality: she is very strict and withheld. She likes punctuality. She saved Dei when she was little so Dei has attached herself to her. They are best friends.**

**Age: 16**

**School: Blood Moon academy**

**(line)**

**Naomi Ame (female) she had no last name so she took on Koromu's last name.**

**Appearance: bright orange hair. She dyed it in honor of her friend who passed away. She has silver/lilac/ ringed eyes. She was teased over them when she was younger. She had a lot of piercings. **

**Personality: she is a kind leader. She along with several others is in a group called the Akatsuki. They protect the weak and stop bullies.**

**Age: 17**

**School: Blood Moon academy**

**(line)**

**Koromu Ame (male)**

**Appearance: short blue-ish/lilac-ish messy hair. He had one lip piercing. His eyes are too dark to see color. **

**Personality: as Naomi's boyfriend he is very caring. He is silent most of the time but is very kind.**

**Age: 17**

**School: Blood Moon academy**

**(Line)**

**Iyumi Akuma (female)**

**Appearance: long raven hair, she keeps it up in a high ponytail, leaving her fringe out of course. Her eyes are coal black and she does require glasses, though she normally wears contacts.**

**Personality: though she is quiet she is one of the smartest of the group. She likes to read and tends to only hang out with Kisa and Dei, even if Dei can be loud.**

**Age: 17**

**School: Blood Moon academy**

**(line)**

**Kisa Kiri (female)**

**Appearance: she has the tan skin. Her royal blue hair is kept long and down. She has side swept bangs.**

**Personality: quieter than Dei. She loves seafood.**

**Age:17**

**School: Blood Moon academy**

**(line)**

**Hikari Yuga (female)**

**Appearance: she has short silver hair which she keeps out of her face with a headband. She has purple eyes.**

**Personality: she is the loudest of them all. She isn't the kindest but she can easily convince anyone to do almost anything.**

**Age:16**

**School: Blood Moon academy.**

**(line)**

**Kaze Taki (female)**

**Appearance: she has dark brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes are green. She has a tendency to draw on herself and make it so her skin looks stitched up.**

**Personality: she is very cautious about how much money she and others spend. She tends to be quiet until she and Hikari get into fights.**

**Age:16**

**School: Blood Moon academy**

**(line)**

**Tori Akuma (female)**

**Appearance: she had very very dark brown hair. She keeps it short, in a pixie cut, and spiked. She has coal black eyes like her cousin Iyumi.**

**Personality: she has a split personality. As 'Tori' she is bubbly and happy, so naïve-ingly innocent. As 'Oyami' she can turn very cruel and protective of her friends.**

**Age: 15, she is the youngest**

**School: Blood Moon academy**

**(line)**

**Zeri Daburu (female)**

**Appearance: she is very pale and has yellow eyes. Her hair is naturally green. She has a split personality. Everyone calls her 'Dark' or 'Light' depending on which side of her is speaking.**

**Personality: explained above**

**Age:17**

**School: Blood Moon academy**

**(line)**

**This story will mainly focus on Dei, her past, and how the akatsuki help her overcome it. They will be trying to find a way for the akatsuki to go home.**

**Dei is the main character. I modeled her after me, she will say, do, and dress in anything I would.**

**Now to describe how Blood Moon academy works.**

**BMA has no grades. You get stuck in a class with others who are at your level, not the same age as you. **

**The akatsuki (this worlds) is in the S-class. The classes are ranked like Naruto ninja and missions.**

**I hope to see you enjoy this story when I write the first chapter.**


End file.
